


Enfants du Démon

by KarenKilla



Category: One Piece
Genre: F/M, Haki (One Piece), Twins
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-02
Updated: 2018-07-02
Packaged: 2019-06-01 00:14:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15130868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KarenKilla/pseuds/KarenKilla
Summary: Ace et Ann sont jumeaux, fils de Portgas D. Rouge et surtout de Gol D. Roger, des enfants condamnés à mort avant même leur naissance simplement pour leur sang, pour leur père. Un père qu'ils détestent, surtout Ace, pour ce qu'ils pensent qu'il représente, tandis que Ann lui en veut plus pour l'héritage qu'il lui a laissé. Un haki de l'observation extrêmement puissant sans compter la capacité d'entendre. Une malédiction pour une enfant. Elle le pense. Tandis que Ace est certain qu'il n'a pas le droit de vivre, à part pour protéger sa jumelle. Ils sont les enfants du démon.





	Enfants du Démon

 

L'amour d'un parent est une chose précieuse, il peut pousser un père à se priver de nourriture pour que son fils ait à manger, pousser une mère à se sacrifier pour ne pas nier qu'elle est mère, ou encore pousser un père à déclarer la guerre au gouvernement pour ses enfants. Un père peut aussi se livrer pour mourir dans l'espoir qu'avec sa mort sa famille sera tranquille. Une mère peut aussi sacrifier sa vie afin de garder ses enfants dans son ventre pendant vingt mois afin de les protéger du nom de leur père, ou plutôt de ce que le gouvernement leur ferait.

Portgas D. Rouge accoucha après une grossesse difficile, mais même si elle savait ce qui l'attendait, la mort, elle ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de sourire en tenant ses précieux enfants, pour elle ça valait vraiment le coup, même si ce n'était que pour les tenir quelques minutes, elle ne le regrettait pas. Son seul regret était qu'elle ne pourrait pas être avec eux lorsqu'ils grandiraient. 

"Si c'est une fille Ann, si c'est un garçon Ace. C'est lui, c'est lui qui a choisi les prénoms, bien qu'on ne s'attendait pas à devoir utiliser les deux. Gol D.Ace et Gol D. Ann." souffla Rouge en les serrant contre elle, parlant plus pour elle que pour le marine qui était là, le marine qui devait les protéger. "On vous aime tout les deux tellement." 

Elle mourut peu après, des larmes coulant de ses joues mais un sourire aux lèvres, en bonne D.

Ace et Ann quittèrent South Blue avec un ancien ennemi de leur père Monkey D. Garp, un Vice Amiral de la marine, un membre d'une organisation qui voulait leur mort, pourtant respectant une promesse qu'il avait fait à leur père, Gol D. Roger, il allait faire en sorte qu'ils soient sains et saufs. Pour faire cela Garp les conduisit dans East Blue, une mer qui était déjà sous haute surveillance vu que Roger était né là, mais c'était également le cas pour Garp, il savait que son île natale serait sûre pour les jumeaux, pour plus de sécurité il agit de sorte que nul ne sache qu'ils étaient là, nul à part un petit groupe qui ne parlerait pas. Un groupe de bandit, plus précisément la famille de Dadan, une chef bandit qui lui devait un service et qui avait un bon fond, tout au fond bien sûr. 

Dadan et le reste des bandits n'étaient pas très enthousiastes à l'idée d'élever un enfant, encore moins deux, surtout vu que si leurs existences venaient à être connues, ils seraient tous dans le pétrin. Tous tués.

Ace et Ann n'étaient pas des enfants normaux, Ace demandait une grande quantité de nourriture, même en étant qu'un nourrisson, et ils avaient tous les deux une force supérieure à ce qui était normal pour les enfants, de tout âge d'ailleurs. Néanmoins Ann causait bien plus de troubles aux bandits que son frère et son énorme estomac, en effet le bébé pleurait souvent et sans aucune raison apparente, ne se calmant qu'un peu lorsque Ace était là, ayant un contact physique avec elle, ou que Garp soit présent. En grandissant ça ne changea guère, Ann arrêta de pleurer quoiqu'elle ne souriait que peu, ses yeux souvent voilés et distant, elle restait très étrange pour les bandits, n'ayant apparemment pas vraiment conscience qu'ils étaient là, qu'ils lui parlaient. Seule Dadan pouvait lui parler un peu mais jamais trop longtemps. Ace quoique très attentif vis à vis de sa jumelle, devint lui aussi distant, mais pas comme elle, qui était plus détachée, lui il l'était par la rage qui l'habitait, par la haine qui semblait le suivre et gagner plus d'importance en lui chaque année. Seule Ann pouvait le faire sourire ou le calmer. 

Ann avait six ans lorsqu'elle appris pourquoi elle était aussi différente, même de son frère. Une information qui ne l'aidait pas beaucoup et qui augmenta la haine que Ace avait pour leur père. Garp était resté quelques temps et lui avait posé beaucoup de questions, avant de finalement s'expliquer. Finalement parce qu'il avait attaqué Ace lorsque le garçon en avait eu assez et lui avait dit d'expliquer ce qui se passait pour Ann, son langage avait été plus grossier et il s'était pris un  **Fist of Love**. 

"Il y a dans le monde différents pouvoirs, les fruits du démon par exemple en sont un, néanmoins il y en a un autre, un qui demanda normalement du travail et de la volonté pour le débloquer, il semblerait Ann, que toi tu sois née avec. Ce pouvoir s'appelle Haki, il y a différentes formes mais celle qui te concerne est le Haki de l'Observation, une variante en tout cas. Ce pouvoir peut permettre de voir les attaques d'un adversaire avant qu'il ne les fasse, ou localiser les gens autour de soi. Tu as la deuxième catégorie, tu ressens leur souffrance, leur colère, leurs émotions donc." expliqua Garp, il y avait beaucoup réfléchi, analysant ce qu'il avait observé et ce que Dadan lui avait dit, il n'était pas assez avec les jumeaux pour savoir ce qu'il en était exactement, dû les questions qu'il avait du poser à sa petite fille. 

"Elle peut le bloquer ?" demanda sans attendre Ace, bien sûr un pouvoir pour voir les attaques avant que l'adversaire ne les touche serait cool, mais ce n'était pas ça pour elle et il savait à quel point son pouvoir faisait du mal à sa sœur, pour quelqu'un qui pouvait sentir la souffrance et la colère vivre sur Dawn Island, avec le Grey Terminal n'était pas vraiment idéal. 

"Je l'ignore. Je n'ai jamais rencontré quelqu'un qui avait débloqué son haki dès sa naissance. Je vais te donner les exercices qu'on donne aux marines qui viennent de le débloquer mais je ne sais pas à quel point se sera efficace." soupira Garp.

"Est-ce le haki qui me permet de savoir le reste aussi ?" elle demanda ensuite, ayant pris un moment pour accepter ce qu'elle venait d'apprendre. Avoir un nom n'aidait pas énormément mais au moins elle avait des pistes pour apprendre à le contrôler, ou elle en aurait bientôt.

"Non." admit Garp qui était extrêmement gêné, il avait espéré éviter ce sujet, non seulement parce qu'il ne savait pas énormément. 

"A quoi c'est dû alors ?" demanda Ann, qui ne comptait pas ne pas avoir de réponses maintenant qu'elle savait que Garp en avait. Ace et elle ne se ressemblaient pas énormément physiquement, Ace ayant les cheveux noirs et des yeux argents, tandis que Ann les avait blond-rouges et des yeux marrons, ils avaient en revanche les mêmes tâches de rousseur et la même obstination, Ann le montrait juste moins souvent. Tout comme elle en voulait au monde entier, comme son frère, c'était difficile de ne pas en vouloir à son père lorsqu'elle sentait la haine que les gens ressentaient lorsque les jumeaux posaient leur question.  _Que penseriez-vous si Gold Roger avait des enfants ?_

"Il existe une capacité extrêmement rare, je ne l'ai rencontré qu'une fois, chez Roger." expliqua Garp. "C'est une capacité que je ne connais pas beaucoup, il disait que ça lui permettait d'entendre la voix de toute chose. Je ne lui ai jamais demandé ce que ça voulait dire exactement, mais c'est la seule chose qui ait du sens vis à vis de ce que tu m'as dit Ann."

"Tu ne sais donc pas comment le bloquer ?" elle demanda d'une voix blanche, effrayée, pouvoir ressentir les émotions des gens près d'elle, surtout les émotions puissantes, et si ils mourraient était déjà atroce pour elle. Mais cette autre capacité était pire, elle entendait trop de chose, des bonnes et des mauvaises, des chansons mais aussi des batailles, des hurlements de douleurs, des conversation, elle comprenait aussi un peu les animaux parfois... Pour elle c'était un cauchemar, chaque jour elle devait se battre pour se concentrer sur son environnement, sur son frère et elle ne savait pas comment l'arrêter. 

 

"Ann, ..." commença Ace avant de s'arrêter, après une réponse négative de Garp sa sœur était partie sans un regard en arrière, folle de rage et horrifiée, il le savait, la connaissait par cœur, et c'était parce qu'il la connaissait aussi bien qu'il ne savait pas quelle question lui poser.

 _Comment vas tu ?_ Pas bien, c'était visible, elle était devant un rocher qu'elle avait détruit, agenouillée devant même et elle avait des larmes coulant sur ses joues, ses mains sur ses oreilles, dans un signe qui pointait que les voix étaient trop fortes. Elle pouvait toujours l'entendre lui, elle n'avait pas toujours conscience qu'il était à côté mais elle le sentait quand même. Il le savait, il l'avait demandé, voulant l'aider le plus possible. 

 _Tu le hais ?_ Il n'avait pas besoin d'une réponse pour ça, il haïssait son géniteur pour la condamnation à mort qu'il leur avait donné, mais ce n'était qu'une partie du problème. Ace pouvait haïr Roger pour les avoir condamné à la mort avant même qu'ils ne soient nés, mais il le haïssait plus encore parce que sa sœur souffrait à cause des pouvoirs de Roger.

 _Que vas tu faire ?_ Elle n'en avait aucune idée, il en avait conscience, elle ne le savait pas et c'était clair dans sa posture, dans les larmes qui coulaient sur son visage, dans les cris qui passaient ses lèvres, elle avait peur du futur, peur que ses pouvoirs deviennent plus puissants, c'était ce qu'il s'était passé jusque là après tout. 

Alors il ne dit rien, se contenta d'aller vers elle, de la prendre dans ses bras et de la serrer contre lui, sachant que le contact l'aidait et même si ce n'était pas beaucoup, qu'il n'était pas vraiment confortable dans cette position, Ace pouvait tout supporter pour elle, pour les rares sourires qu'elle réussissait à lui donner. Pour elle il affronterait le monde entier et il accepterait le nom de démon, tout pour protéger sa sœur, pour la voir heureuse. 

 

C'était pour ça que lorsque trois semaine après elle décida d'aider un gamin blond qui ne savait visiblement pas se battre ou se débrouiller seul dans le Grey Terminal, et bien il ne protesta pas, il ne râla pas, il se contenta de l'aider. Elle avait une lueur dans les yeux qu'il ne voyait que rarement, son jugement n'était pas toujours sûr, les gens de Grey Terminal étaient trop complexes pour elle, ressentaient trop de souffrances et de colère pour qu'elle soit sûre qu'ils soient fiable.  Et lorsque le blondinet se présenta ensuite comme Sabo, et bien Ace fit un effort pour ne pas être trop désagréable, sa sœur semblait l'apprécier après tout.

 


End file.
